I Will Always Be Here
by WolfEmperor52
Summary: What happens when Sora tells his mom about him and Riku? Short Oneshot/Yaoi/Soriku Rated T because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**I think this pairing is just meant to be! Hope you guys enjoy it and please review and favorite :)**_

_**Disclaime~I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters because if I did it would be yaoi ;)**_

* * *

Sora sat quietly on the couch as he waited for his mom to come home. Him and Riku have decided it was time to finally tell Sora's mom about their relationship. Sora was sitting alone on his living room couch. The only reason Riku wasn't there was because Sora wanted to do this by himself.

Sora was now squirming in his seat full of anxiety. He didn't know if his mom even agreed with boys dating boys. As he was thinking of every worst scenario that could happen he didn't even notice his mom walk in.

"I'm home Sora," his mom, Asuna, said in her usual cheery voice.

"I'm in the living room mom. Can you come here for a second?" Sora said trying to sound casual and not nervous.

Asuna walked in and stared at her son with curiosity. "What is it Sora? Last time you said you needed to talk you told me you broke up with Kairi," Asuna said taking the seat across from her son.

"Speaking of that mom-" Sora started to say but was interrupted.

"You and Kairi got back together?" she asked curiously.

"No mom but I am in a relationship," he said now trying to stop his sweating hands from shaking with nervousness.

"Oh my gosh Sora who's the lucky girl?" she said enthusiastically.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I'm not dating a girl...I'm dating Riku."

Sora felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He waited patiently for his mothers reaction but didn't expect wha happened next.

"Get out," his mom said calmly on the verge of tears.

"What?" Sora gaped in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Was his own mom really kicking him out.

"**Get out!**" she yelled "**I do not want a fag living underneath my roof!**" she started crying even more and eventually broke on the floor sobbing.

Sora ran to the his crying wondering how could his mom just kick him out. Was she that heartless? He hurriedly packed his things and jumped out of his windows heading straight to Riku's house.

* * *

Riku was reading a book quietly in his apartment. His parents moved to Africa and Riku couldn't bear leaving Sora. His parents, unlike Sora's mom, knew about their relationship after they walked in on them making out rather intensely. Although they were shocked they accepted Riku and Sora whole heartedly. They bought Riku his own apartment and even pay the rent and made it sound proof. Since he lived alone his apartment was fairly quiet; that was until he heard banging on his front door. He walked to the door and when he opened it he saw Sora crying and shaking on his door step. Riku immediately pulled Sora inside holding him close to his chest.

"Sora are you okay? What happened?" Riku asked concerned but Sora only cried harder in response.

"Come on Sora," Riku ushered Sora into the living room sitting down next to him. "It's going to be okay" Riku said trying to calm Sora down while stroking his boyfriends hair.

"It's not going to be okay Riku," Sora sobbed out finally calming down enough to talk.

"Sora," Riku said getting the boys attention, "What happened?"

Sora looked up at Riku and started telling him everything that happened. "I told my mom we were dating and she yelled at me to get out and called me a fag!" Sora broke down crying again when he finished talking. Riku was furious, how could Soras own mother do that to him.

"Shhh Sora its going to be okay" Riku continued to rock Sora in his lap until he fell asleep. Riku picked Sora up bridal style and carried him to his bed. He then walked back to the porch and brought Soras things to his room. After he organized Soras stuff he went back to his room to check on his boyfriend. When he walked into the room he noticed Sora was awake and sitting up in bed.

"Riku whats going to happen now?" Sora asked on the verge of tears. Riku rushed to Soras side and held him close enjoying Soras cinnamon scent every time he breathed in. "Sora if you want you can stay with me. I was going to ask you on our anniversary tomorrow but i guess i can give you your present now."

Riku pulled out a velvet box from the desk by the bed and knelt on one knee in front of Sora. "Sora you are he sky to my earth. The yin to my yang. The light to my darkness and I love you with all my heart. Sora will you marry me?" To say Sora was shocked would be an understatement. He was so surprised by the sudden question he forgot to answer. Riku, taking Soras silence as a no, began to get up but was tackled to the floor before he could. "Of course I'll marry you Riku!" Sora said kissing Riku. During the kiss Riku slipped the ring on Soras wedding finger. Sora stared at it in disbelief. "Does this mean I can stay with you forever?" Sora asked looking so adorable that Riku just wanted to jump him but held himself back.

"No it means you **have to** stay here forever," Riku said with a grin. Riku kissed Sora with all his might and poured all his love in it.

"I love you Sora" he whispered in his ear.

* * *

_**Please Review and tell me if you liked it or not! If you want I can make a sequel for their wedding day?**_


	2. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :(**

* * *

3 months later Sora and Riku were finally going to get married. They decided to have their wedding where they had their first date: DestinyIslands. They invited all their friends and even Rikus parents flew in. Both males haven't heard from Soras mom since she kicked him out but they didn't think o much about it because it was in the past. The wedding was set up on the small island with the papou tree. Their friends were set up in rows with Sora and Riku standing in the front along with the priest Axel.

Just when Axel was about to start a familiar women's voice interrupted. "Stop!" everyone turned and gasped at who they saw. Soras mom was standing there with a crazy look in her eyes. "Come on Sora I'll forgive you if you leave with me right now and forget about Riku forever," she said walking closer to Sora opening her arms. Sora hid behind Riku while Riku put an arm over him protectively. "Mom I love Riku and I'm not leaving him" Sora said shaking a bit behind Riku. "Well if you won't come with me because of Riku I guess I need to get rid of the problem" Soras mom then pulled out a knife and ran after Riku with a murderous glint in her eyes. Riku immediately pushed Sora out of harms way and stood there with his eyes closed waiting for the pain he knew was going to come.

After a few seconds he felt nothing and opened his eyes to see what happened. When he opened them he almost started crying. Sora was on the floor with his chest cut and was bleeding furiously with Soras mom no where to be seen. Riku ran up to Sora and held him tightly "Don't leave me Sora come on we still have to get married and grow old together" Riku was now sobbing into Soras now red shirt. He didn't even notice the helicopter that landed by them. They took Sora to a hospital and Riku not once left his side. Once at the hospital the immediately took him to the ER to check his wound. When the nurses told Riku that Sora was going to be okay he felt as if a giant weight was lifted off his heart.

Riku walked into the room that Sora was being held in and saw him sitting up with that goofy smile he always had. "Hey Riku guess we're going to have to get married another day right?" Sora said laughing trying to ease the tension. Riku bust into tears and hugged Sora, "I thought I lost you Sora! Don't do anything stupid like that again! I don't know what I would have done without you here with me." Riku then started to cry again not caring who saw he was just glad that Sora was going to be okay. Sora started to comb his fingers through his lover's hair affectionately. "Its okay Riku I'm alive right now and lets focus on that okay? I love you Riku I would never leave you alone. Remember what you said to me when we first met? We're going to grow old together right and I intend to keep my promise" Riku looked up at Sora and kissed him with all the love he felt for the younger male. "As do I Sora. I love you."

* * *

**Okay that probably sucked but ehh I tried. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
